


Drabble: This World Of Ours Is Not As It Seems (The Monsters Are Real But They're Not In Your Dreams)

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Goodnight Demonslayer [3]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Indecision, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empire is not a dragon, Aral Vorkosigan changed the world, and Padma Vorpatril doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: This World Of Ours Is Not As It Seems (The Monsters Are Real But They're Not In Your Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Goodnight Demonslayer by Voltaire.

Padma had never had to decide what a dragon was. It was breathing fire and turning babies into muties, it was _pretty clearly_ a dragon.

But that was twenty years ago now.

Padma goes between Aral (his favorite cousin, on trial for murdering a political) and Serg (his annoying cousin, but one day his Emperor) and doesn't know what to do. He is Vor, loyalty is in his bones. The stories he's had from birth teach him what to do when a Vor betrays an Emperor, when an Emperor betrays the Vor.

He just doesn't know which story he's in.


End file.
